User talk:Gold710
Hey, 'sup? |} w00t Pigeon Forge, TN }} }} Hullo, Ananomous usah! I'm assuming you're pretty new Zorro - 180 sum edits already?! Daaaang! Pre-tty impressive, sir. Or miss. I dunno what yer gender is, which poses a problem. See, I'm doin' a project for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class but it requires separating the data into guy and girl responses. All I gotta know is how long it takes ya ta eat breakfast. ...And your gender. 7:17 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 NO SPAMMING!!!!!!!! Well, technically, I would have 400 something edits counting the ones I made as an AU. Gold710 23:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Here it is: You have new messages (show most recent) Or you can come edit my userpage and copy it and go back. K" The long awaited gift....OF DOOM! }} Actually... --Gold710 01:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) The Appearance of more DOOM Not right now. G2G D:Gold710 01:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Sim Request Teh one you used to have...... }} YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT MAH HAIR RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! ... yesh, exactly like dat CLICK TEH JOY!!!!}} Try my ad. The Mushroom Armada Admission Concern }} There's Things You Don't Understand About Vegetables }} Thanks! }} Princess Britt! }} Moods Walt Disney World }} My Dear Ocean Town }} }} Da da da DAH!}} Or was it last week...?}} } |text = Hi! Have this cause your nice and friendly ... if dat makes sence. }} }} Also, you should make a new section for your messages. I have to scroll all the way up just to see what you sent meh.}} the poor llama u r? Do something!Potterfan1997 19:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure ! Where is it? Potterfan1997 19:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC) } |text = What's your picture of your sim called and that was a mistake.}} .... Could you do dat please?}} OMG OMG OMG }} Yamete yaruyo utaite nanka~ }} OR...... DIE!!! } |text = Can you look at the Wipeout wiki please!}} Turkey is it's first name, Forks is it's second name }} }} Secretary is in charge of scheduling events and reasoning with admins. Treasurer is in charge of Drama Points. I'll explain that later on today.}} MEEP! um...um.... i'll add you tomorrow...}} }} } |text = DUNCAN ROGERS DUDE IS BACK!!!! SEE!!! *turn's off caps locks* }} How Many Time do I have to tell you peeps! Hershel Layton, Professor of Archeology }} }} }} }} Claire should have let him fall out of the the flying Laytonmobile! }} I LOVE his evil laugh! Squee!}} And I can do a pretty good evil laugh myself... }} kRISTINE PATTENSEN! GOSSIP! Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Um...food? O3O }} Vivaldi was a pretty man. }} Happy Thanksgiving Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! }} BONJOUR, AMIGO }} The Test of Time }} }} }} }} }} Just ignore him for now.}} SURPRISE!!! YOU'RE ON CANDID CAMERA!!!! }} }} Tell Ya What TABS CAN MOVE IN GOOGLE CHROME |mood=afraid}} }} |mood=happy}} Still haven't beaten it. STUPID PIGS.}} |mood=angry}} Fish and Cheeps! (Look it Up) GOLD!!!! }} Y.M.C.A. }} OUCH }} Jar of Hearts }} We are FAMILY! ...}} It made me a little depressed for some reason... And it's in yo mama's belly. }} DFGHJKDSDJK The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn }} Plum WT }} |} Lysol Spray, Yay! }} When r you gonna start your show?}} OOOH, LET'S CROCHET! }} I'll catch a grenade for ya, then I'll chuck it back at ya! Merry Christmas Eve!}} Merry Crimble }} Mr. Proscuter Mao Chika Mao Mao DId you get any presents undah the tree!? }} ) and I will get moar when my cousins & aunt come }} Panasonic's Mountain Dew Oh, yes, and: }} }} Reply Hey yo. Geuss what i'm accutally Spicy Lightning. But I created my own account so I wanted to change my name to Pizwat which is what I call myself. Much love and respect yo, PizwatPizwat 18:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Life is Like Lemons }} One Act Rehearsal What you say about my moma's face yo?! Just kidding. But i'm watching you yo. Goo-bye! Pizwat 14:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right I hpoe you like this yo!Pizwat 16:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pizwat 16:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC)